Blindness
by Deunan and Hawkings
Summary: A long trek to Tamriel confuses a woman when she discovers that life isn't what she thought it was. With her past hunting her and her future close, she tries to escape her controlled past. Rated M for violence, sexual content and language.
1. The Dream

**Blindness**

_By Deunan and Hawkings_.

* * *

_The Prologue; The Dream._

_~~~*~~~_

_The forest sung many different songs, yet somehow all were in tune, birds, wolves, bears, rodents, trees, wind, all in perfect harmony with the rain that pounded down._

_Her eyes were closed and her knees were brought up to her chest, she is five now, a young girl without a home.  
Abandoned because her family was murdered, the last of her race she now is, extinct people believe her to be and it may become true on this dark and horrific night._

_Her mother, father and brother were all that was left of her race of mystical beings.  
A race where their skin, hair, eyes and all stand out even more then regular, an without a doubt her race was beautiful.  
However, at the cost of beauty comes weakness, her race is born taller, slimmer and extremely beautiful, but her strength, agility and physical activities besides artistry, they tire easily and are defeated in battle much easier._

_Xochiquetzal sat quietly on the grass, blood soaked her clothing and her skin, which slowly would develop into a fear, but not now, she doesn't know exactly what happened back at her home. She does know that something bad happened instead of anything pleasing or happy.  
The men who did this to her family were turning to her room, thankfully her parents had planned this and had told her a secret escape out of her house, he brother took her down it until he, at sixteen, knew that he had to fight to protect his sister.  
They had spotted him but not her, so he told her to run, and run she did._

_By chance she ended up in the woods that her parents told her never to go into, how ironic it seems now.  
Her brother said that they would be coming for her after they came for him so that she should not stop running, but she was tired, confused and she wanted too._

_"By the most High!" A man said as he went down as fast as he could on the muddy hill.  
"I found her!" He called out ans three other men appeared.  
"Good, she'll be worth a good amount to the Highest." Another said with an obviously scarred voice._

_"Come child." He picked her up and carried her away._

_As they reached her home she worried, she tried to scratch her way out.  
"Oh shh. You'll be okay, we got ya'." He said, his voice was softer then the others and somehow much more calming, so she relaxed but held fast to his shirt._

_He put her on the horse and carefully got on behind her, as soon as the others got on their own horses they rode off into the rain._

* * *


	2. Routine

**Blindness**

_by Deunan and Hawkings._

* * *

_Routine_

_~~~*~~~_

The very same white skinned girl woke up a grown woman at twenty two years old.

She was sweating, she felt exhausted and put her hand on her forehead.

For a moment she felt like she wasn't where she belonged.  
So she quickly looked around, the same dark room that she was told to sleep in, to dress in and to stay alone.

Her entire body including her hair were completely white without a mark, which was a relief to the people who took her away all those years ago.

"Hey Xochi." A man said, middle aged, it was the same man that carried her to the horse and took her away.  
"Good morning Aidan." Her voice practically sang to him.  
"Good morning Xochi." He almost forgot how they raised her, highest of the high, proper and emotionless.

He looked in her closet and picked out her attire for the day.  
"Wear this." He gave it too her and she dressed as he turned his back.

"Aidan, what are we doing today?" She asked as he turned around.  
"Ah, you look gorgeous Xochi." He smiled slightly.  
"You're still on sale Xochi, you know what we're doing today." He sighed sadly.  
"I was hoping in a change of routine." She said and put her arms out behind her as Aidan put her cloak on, he put her hood up and fastened the cloak which was black with white and silver lining.

"You'll walk with me, we think we may have a buyer today Xochi." He said as he walked her out of her bedroom, which actually was quite massive.  
"A buyer? A new family? Could it be true?" She asked shyly, he always knew when it came to family she was nervous, tense and from the past, traumatized.  
"We think." He rephrased.

She was taken outside and into a building behind her home.

"So, you see she exists." The man who currently owned Xochi said.  
"Take the robes off." The other man demanded so the owner of Xochi gave the signal to Aidan.

Soon the cloak was removed and her skin was shinning to the man who intended on buying her.  
"How much?" He asked right then.  
"Let's talk about it." He grinned and Xochi left with Aidan.

"Xochi, you know what to do right?" Aidan asked and she nodded in return.  
"I remember, go with the man in the morning on the wagon, wait until we reach a city, at which point all will return to normal inside the home." She repeated.  
"Good girl." He said, he made an effort to not say anything about what she would do there which would remain a mystery for some time after she arrived if the Highest of the races did not intend to give the ransom.

"Xochi, we need to talk." He said, carefully thinking it through as they walked to the gardens.

He though deep about his compassion towards the little girl he raised to be a beautiful young adult.  
The love he put into teaching her how to talk properly and to ignore the bosses words, how to read and write, along with other talents suc as art and dance, singing and obedience.  
He remembered how playful she was once she arrived to her new home, but how shy she became after reaching age nine when the singing lessons began. She was so shy it was almost like making the pale skinned even paler when she sung out of tune, he laughed and asked her to try again, always giving her hope.

After she grew into an adult, he was so proud it's almost like he couldn't take it anymore.  
Aidan knew what the others were intending for her after she grew up and if the most High didn't pay the ransom to get her back, a life of slavery and torture was never meant for any race, especially one of her stature.

Her skin was brimming in the sunlight, it was almost like looking at the sun itself and going blind from staring at it.

"What did you want to talk about, Aidan?" She asked as they sat on a garden bench.  
"You know what you'll be there to do, right Xochi?" He asked, looking away in shame that it was his fault she was in this position.  
"Serve my owner of course." She didn't fully understand. "Is something bothering you Aidan?" She touched his shoulder.

"You know why your race was so valuble to others Xochi?" Ignoring the question, he asked another.  
"I know my race has physical qualities unlike any other race. Is that why?"  
"That too, but your form, your physical body is too... how do you say this?... Irresistible to typical men that you become more then just a valuable race, you become something of a trophy. A gold statue if you will. Do you understand?" Trying his best without scaring her, he explained.  
"You mean to say I am more of a trophy to outsiders then an actual person?" She tried to understand.  
"Yes, but in a bad way. The ignore your feelings and maybe even your condition, they may do bad things to you in order to look better to their friends. Does that make any sense?" At times he stumbled and tried to regain ground.  
"Why would someone hurt another just to appear good? Would that not make them appear bad?" She asked in return.  
"Yes, but to people like them it makes them look even better, but to people like you and me it makes them look sick." His face changed at the end to a disgusted and revolted expression.

"Aidan? Will this man do these bad things to me? Is that what you worry so much about?" She moved her arm over his shoulders and put her other hand on his hand.  
"Yes. Exactly, but I'm more worried that there's only one way to fix it all." He replied in a painful manner.  
"What way Aidan?" She bended down to look him in the face.

"Tonight, before they take you in the morning, I'll come for you. You will do exactly what I say and how I say it. No questions, no stopping. Wear the clothing that you ride in and I'll bring your horse. After which you'll ride through the woods until your horse tires, no stopping. Got it?" He said quickly and quietly.  
"Yes, I see, but... What is this for?" She backed away this time and he turned and put his hands on hers.  
"To correct the mistake I made so long ago. I'm turning you free, your race are born to be in wealth, to be free and to prosper. Your race is very delicate compared to the other races that can train their bodies to be strong and healthy..." He paused as a guard went by.  
"Understand this, when your gone, I cannot come with you. You probably will never see me again so don't come back, just go in a direction and keep going. You know the cities around here, ride until you reach a forigne land and find shelter, I'll give you all I have tonight, but for now, relax, be calm. React differently to nothing and tell no one of what we discussed, if they ask tell them I was giving you a long goodbye for tonight." He hugged her.  
"Be ready by midnight." After that kissed her forehead and walked away.

Xochi was left with her thoughts, none of them to her were special or important except what was Aidan planning on doing?

She's known Aidan to be a quiet, easy faring man, why was he acting to sad and worried?  
With a sigh Xochi stood and two guards came from the end of the paths and walked to her sides, behind her back.  
Then, others came from the doors, dressed in casual garbs, were her care givers who followed closely behind her and since Xochi's steps were long even if seemingly slow, were fast and frequent when walking next to her, so the caregivers had to walk very fast and in an odd fashion just to keep up.

"Good morning ma'am, is there anything you need this fine morning?" A man asked, his race was a darker skinned, he was gray with tinted blue that made his messy white hair stand out even more.  
"No Daibon, I'm fine. Thank you though." Xochi replied with a smile. "Very good ma'am." He said and backed behind her and her guards.  
"Do we want anything done with our hair today ma'am?" A woman, tan skinned asked.  
"Yes, I want my favorite style done if you please." Xochi grinned and the woman took her aside into her room and put her hair in the way she would normally wear it, after finishing she emerged and the servants began again.

"Xochi, would you like some wine? We have a 65 and a very nice 42 Merlot if you would fancy it." He offered.  
"No thank you Oseka." Xochi continued down the hall until reaching the breakfast table where many, many men sat at and once Xochi entered they all shut up and stood up in order.

"Xochiquetzal!" The owner man said from across the table.  
"How pleasing this truly is!" He grinned like a horse. "You have officially been bought as of this morning." He clapped and all the others applauded with him.  
"Your travel arrangements are to be given before you leave, but I'm afraid it'll be earlier then expected." He said and walked to her and took the chair next to her.  
"You'll be leaving in four hours." He said touching her hand.  
"Their packing for you right now." Xochi gasped.  
"Sir, I need time to say goodbye! All these people here have cared for me for years, I need to thank them all for sacrificing so much for me." Xochi looked and mentioned to everyone, and more outside, at the table, all of them grinned and laughed, they wanted to be thanked.

"Four hours is plenty." He insisted. "No, T'uika won't be back until tonight, Golarr Ma'kad won't arrive until this afternoon, I cannot leave without thanking them and their friends." She replied steadily.  
"I refuse to leave without saying goodbye." She lifted her head high and smiled, thinking he had no other choice.  
"We'll send letters." He glared. "No. Face to face, I want to see them one more time." She stood fast on her choice until this man decided he had enough.

He jumped forward and grabbed her jaw in his grip over her mouth and stood up dragging her out of her seat she was hunched over trying to get balance.  
"You will leave today and you will leave as soon as Sir Raitava says her wants to leave, with or without your belongings." He growled and shoved her back.

She watched him storm out of the room as she rubbed her jaw.  
The others looked down at her then most of them turned away and left.  
Xochi was confused, why would that man do that? Hurt her for his own benefit? For greed and wealth?  
She watched the others leave her sitting on the ground, none offering to help her up, but all look sad and without spirit.  
"Here Xochi." Two men came and lifted her up.  
"You alright?" One asked, much younger then the others but old enough to work at this farm.  
"No, my jaw hurts. It feels tight yet moves with ease." She said and he felt around her jaw for a moment.  
"Nothing permanent, it's just a new sensation and you're not used to it." He explained.  
"Yeah, I'm still not used to it." Daggid said from next to her.

"Who becomes used to a pain?" She asked.  
"Xochi, there's a lot you don't know and for now we're keeping it that way. Aidan says one hour, we're behind you all the way." They both nodded.  
"We'll take you to your new clothes for the day, but until we say you'll have to wear what you have on now over it." Daggid explained with his rough deep accent.  
"Come on follow us."

Daggid and the young man took her to Aidan's room where they opened a secret closet and pulled out a large white suit, specifically fit for Xochi.  
"Put this on under your dress." Daggid and before they knew it she was off with her dress and they turned on a dime.  
"By the way, I'm Raijin." The younger man said as Xochi get dressed.  
"A pleasure to meet you Raijin, I am Xochiquetzal." She replied pleased.  
"I know you, everyone within, like fourty miles knows you!" He laughed.

"I think I need help." She asked, buckles were something she wasn't accustomed too.  
"Oh dear, here." Daggid and Raijin buckled her tightly and every no and then yanked her back and forth.  
"This suit it so tight..." She said, she wasn't very used to tight things.  
"Yeah, we know. It has to be." He looked at her.  
"It compliments you great, now on with your dress." Daggid laughed.  
"I can't move in this..." Xochi bended around in it, although it allow different freedoms then a dress it felt like she was naked and putted belts on herself in attempt to cover her nakedness.

Daggid and Raijin helped her with her dress and redressed her hair and they left the room.

The two guards had left her since they no longer needed to protect their investment.

"Come child, it's now or never." Aidan appeared and they walked steadily to the stables.

"Aidan! Oh- Ma'am! What are you doing here? Riding isn't until five today." The man was shocked to see her here so early.  
"Oh Marcus, I love my horse dearly but I am leaving soon and I want to ride her with my friends one last time." She smiled and the man who was born warm-hearted let them ride.

"Aidan, Daggid, Raijin, you watch her closely, you know what'll happen to us if she's even touched." He said and Aidan answered with a laugh and a pat on his shoulder.

Xochi galloped out of the stables with the three men close behind.  
"Wait up! Your horse is our stables finest! We can't keep up!" Aidan cried and Xochi slowed down.  
"Very well Aidan." She did a high trot next to the men.

"We'll head down the roads, Raijin you'll travel to the west, Daggid to the east, I'll travel with Xochi until I can't anymore."  
They agreed then split.

"Aidan, where will I go?" She asked. "Anywhere but here, with any luck though back home, but if that's not possible, to a new home." He said, without turning around.  
She stayed silent until she wanted more answers.  
"Where will you go?" She asked, "I don't know really." He asnwered quickly.  
"Come with me." She said, but he shook his head. "I can't do that, it'll only endanger you." He replied with a sigh.  
"I seem to be endanger already."  
He refused to answer.  
"What will you do then?"  
"I'll keep them away from you, send them to other cities, you'll be fine." He explained again.

"Take this, this is where I can't continue." He stopped next to her and gave her a money bag.  
"Go and don't stop, if you can avoid the woods, do, but if you can't try not to stay long. If you're followed run as fast as your horse will go, you know your horse is our best performing horse, time for him to prove his the best in general." He said and turned around.  
"Aidan, can you not come?" She tried again.  
"No, I can't. Now go!" He slapped her horses hind and he galloped off.

"Daggid, Raijin, go back. You don't need to be caught too." He said and they both left.

"Good luck Xochi."

* * *


	3. Nero

**Blindness**

_by Deunan and Hawkings._

_

* * *

_

_Nero._

_~~~*~~~_

Xochi trotted along the rock paths quietly.

Nothing in sight, rocks, grass, birds, some wolves but not enough to brave up and attack her.  
"Good morning... uh, ma'am." A man said riding his own horse, was shocked to see a woman with such skin.  
"Good morning Sir." She replied looking onward.  
"Are you from here?" She asked. "Yes, what do you need?" He answered, surprised she didn't recognized his armor.  
"Well, I don't know where I am, can you show me to the nearest city?" She asked.  
"Of course ma'am. Where are you from though?" He asked as he turned his horse to parrel hers.  
"Just a long ways, that's all." She answered, trying not to be rude. "Very well, let me take you to Chorrol, it's the closest city."

She followed him until the city was in sight.  
"Thank you sir." She said and slightly bowed. "No, thank you for the company ma'am, us guards don't get much." He smiled back.  
"Guards? Of what?" He laughed. "I'm an Imperial guard, I guard these lands from criminals." He answered.  
"Imperial City? Is that a larger city then this?" He smiled even wider.  
"Ma'am, do you have a place to stay? Relatives? Friends?" He asked, "No. No one I know is here, this is my first time in this land."  
"How about I take you to the Imperial City, lot's of guards, less crime." He offered.  
"I don't know, what difference would that make?" She looked at him thinking other thoughts.  
"At the Waterfront, the poor of the Imperial City live there, they are all kind hearted and they will more then likely take you in." He explained.  
"Don't worry, It'll be fine." He tried to encourage her.

"Very well." She slowly walked with him.  
"Good, it's not too far from here, our horses will take us twice as fast." He watched she slowed her horse to a common walk.

"Event horse?" He asked as he watched the horses regal appearence.  
"Well trained. The people I live with were very wealthy."

"What about you?" She turned quickly to him.  
"What about me?" She asked as if offended. "I mean, around here there's no one with white skin, what about your... umm... race?" He covered for himself, hoping she didn't think that he meant she was an event animal.  
"I'm the last." Turning her gaze he sighed. "That must be rough." He took off his helmet and strapped it on the side of the saddle.  
"Quite. Hold up high, being hidden from the world is a strange thing."

"You don't seem troubled."  
"I never did seem troubled, I am just now troubled." Pleased to hear she didn't loook bad she thought of a lighter reply.  
"Now? You mean by me taking you to the Imperial City? I'm sorry if I worry you, I don't mean to!" He stumbled for words.  
"Oh no! Not you, just why I am here, that's all."

He looked forward for a moment.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked.  
"Long story." She answered. "We've got a long ride and I'm a good listener." He smiled and got a smile back.  
"There's a smile!" He laughed and she joined in.

"Alright then... It's sort of complicated so please listen closely." She asked.

For hours she told her story as they traveled and the guard was right, he was a good listener because it will take five hours to reach the Imperial City.

At times he asked for explainations, like '_What is the most High?'  
_She would easily explain even though he seemed almost completely dimwited in her life, people like him without any idea about any of the culture would be considered a slow one.  
Though she ignored that she slowly came to realize she is exactly the same way to him, she doesn't know what '_The Nine'_ are, or what the '_Imperial City'_ was, so technically since she is in his lands she would be considered the slow one.

She explained many cultural differences in the races back home, how some are private and some are public.

Soon, she came to her own and he was so drawn into her teachings that he almost completely forgot that he was thirty one instead of four again and back in the schools learning about his own culture and that of others.

Her talk of her world was almost unbelievable and normally someone would consider her insane but since the details are so very well perfected he was forced to believe her.

She told him about the first trip she's ever been on to now, her greatest day and her worst which, unfortunatly was today.

"Oh, I'm Xochiquetzal, a pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand. "I'm Nero." He took her hand.

"That's quite the story Xochiquetzal..." He said as he returned his attention to the city.

"We're here." He pointed to the city. "That's beautiful!" She smiled.  
"It's the White Gold Tower, it's been there for a very long time."  
"I can believe it!" She touched his shoulder. "You lost it there." He shook his head, "Yes I did, come on, let's go, the Waterfront is just beyond the gates."

"Come, leave your horse at the gate." He jumped off his and helped her off hers and took them both to the stables to keep until they desire them again.

"Which way?" She asked, "Just through the gates, come on I'm taking you anyways." He grinned and she put her arm on his for security.

"I've never been so opened." Nero looked at her after closing the gates.  
"What do you mean?" He asked offering his arm again. "I had always been forced to wear this vail that covered my completely, I know I'm wearing it now but it's torn and useless now, it doesn't hide me anymore." She explained.  
"I remember now, people would not stop staring at you when you traveled, so they made you wear cover."

She held tighter as people came and went, passed close by her and people who spotted her stared.  
Nero noticed her holding tighter and felt the necessity to comfort her.  
"Only a little further." He whispered to her and she relaxed.

"Why are the poor on the most beautiful piece of land?" She asked. "How do you know it's the most beautiful?"  
"Waterfront? It's by water, right? Naturally spaces on the water are more expencive then ones away from it." He nodded.  
"I thought that a long time ago too, and to answer your question, I don't know why..." He grinned.

"Ah, here's the waterfront." The gates opened and small tipping shacks came into view.

"Oh. It's beautiful." She walked on ahead.

"Come, let's see if anyone will give you shelter, at least for the night."  
"Why don't I stay with you?" She asked.  
"Well, my home is in Bravil, as is my wife and son, but it would take too long to reach Bravil and you wanted to come to the Imperial City anyways." He answered and she thought about it and soon laughed.

"Stay behind me." He said as they approached a door.

A woman came to it after Nero knocked.  
"A guard? What do you want? I didn't do nothin'." The woman who answered quickly became nervous.  
"No worries ma'am. I'm not here as an Imperial guard but rather looking for a home for the night for this younf lady, perferably a home that is owned by a woman instead of a man." He explained.  
"Why doesn't she got a home?" The woman leaned on the door frame.  
"She's traveled a long way to reach Cyrodiil and this is her first time here, unfortunatly where she is from her currency is different and she has no relatives or friends in all Tamriel."

The woman with pointed ears looked at Xochi up and down.  
"For one night? Or does she need to stay for a while longer?" The womans nervous attitude turned into deep appreciation for Nero.  
"One night, in the morning I'll take her to my home in Bravil so she may stay with my wife. I don't wish to bother you and if you can't do this, please don't worry." He tried to make himself and Xochi appear like two lonely souls without a home.

"She won't be a burden, unless she's picky about dinners." The woman smilied. "I'm Noki and I'll care for her well enough until you want to pick her up." The woman introduced herself.

"Thank you ma'am, I'll be sure to let you go on your next crime." Nero joked and the woman laughed.  
"I guess you just manged to escape during apprihension." Noki laughed harder.  
"I'm Nero and her name is Xochiquetzal." He greeted Xochi.

"I'll be back in the morning, I promise." He turned to Xochi and she hugged him quickly before entering the house.

The woman showed Xochi to a sitting area and Xochi relaxed.  
"I thank you for your hospitality miss Noki."  
"Think nothing of it, I couldn't very well let you go out and be stuck in the rain! I'd never forgive myself, pretty girl like you, things happen around here." Noki took soup to the table.

"Things?" She asked.  
"Yeah, some bad, some good, but all around fine by us Waterfront folk, nobody bothers us since we ain't got nothing and if something does we all protect ourselves as well as the guards protect us. It's simple living and I like it."  
"I saw that you all live next to the water, it must be wonder living here." Xochi expressed envy which she never had before.  
"How sweet of you to say that! Not many people envy us for our homes though..." Noki looked around.  
"It may be tipping and old but at least it has a story then some cold dark home built from nothing else but mortar and rock and wood." Xochi showed Noki some upsides.  
"What else do you build homes out of?"  
"Love. This isn't just some home, it's a house that carries a story of you, Noki. It says that your a nice, beautiful, and wise grown woman and that you express more love in joy in your life then anybody in the entire Imperial City!" Noki laughed.  
"You know your way with words, huh?"  
"I've practiced." Xochi grinned her teeth wide.

"I know this is inappropriate, but what are you?"  
"We have two names from two different lands, very different lands. Aeronwen, which is from the Northern lands of the Tyr'ong cultures and from around my lands we are called Leocadia." Xochi said.  
"Okay then Sock, I'm sure you don't know what I am so I'll explain too." Noki could tell.  
"And you're absolutely right, I do not know what you are." Xochi agreed.  
"I'm what typically people call a _Dark Elf_, but we prefer Dunmer, we're naturally dark skinned and red eyed, the man you came with is an Imperial, the native race to Cyrodiil." She said.

"Any other races I should be aware of?"  
"Well, the Argonians are lizard-like people who are native to The Blash Marsh..."

* * *


	4. Bravil

**Blindness**

_by Deunan and Hawkings._

* * *

_Bravil._

_~~~*~~~_

Nero knocked on the door and Noki opened it, shushing him.

"She's still asleep." Noki pointed behind her, "Come on in." Nero passed Noki and sat down at the table and Noki closely followed.

"You look good without your Legion armor on." Noki joked.  
"Don't flirt with me Noki, I'm married."  
"You mean owned right?" Nero laughed, "Yeah that."

"She sleeps like an angel, I swear that woman went to bed like that and never moved again." Noki poured him some tea.  
"That's odd... and slightly funny." Noki giggled.

"I told her just about everything I could on Cyrodiil, like the towns, people, races, birthsigns, the Nine Divines, and even the Emperor and what the Empire was." Noki explained.  
"How can someone not know that?" He asked.  
"I don't know, my guess is that wherever she's from, she was overprotected."  
"She was, she told me everything, it's a sad story, it really is." Nero sipped.

"What happened?"  
"She said how she got here was by a man named Aidan, said this man raised her even though he wasn't her father, she was being sold to a man she's never met and Aidan wanted to '_correct a mistake',_ as she said it. So this man gave her all his money and sent her away and then turned back to keep the slavers off her trail." Nero said it quietly and Noki leaned in.  
"Oh, slavery? That's illegal here, even if they find her, won't she be fine?"  
"With a friend in the Legion? She'll be fine." Nero laughed.

"Is that it? She's a slave? She's too... I don't know, well kept? Clean? She seemed happy talking about anything and when I told her slavery in Morrowind was legal she acted as though she never heard of slavery and then after explaining it she look disgusted."  
"She's a slave there, but here she's a civilian and I'm going to keep it that way, no one knows her in Cyrodiil and this could be good, I'll see if the law states anything about outside visitors that just so happen to be extremely rich."  
Noki grinned. "For a guard of Cyrodiil you're not very law abiding!" She laughed.

"This is good tea."  
"Glad you like it." Noki put the pot up.

All the while, Xochi was half awake.

She listened in since she's done this one little improper act ever since she was a child and she enjoyed it, sneaking around and evesdropping is her personality.

But she wished she had not heard this, Nero was kind for giving her protection and Noki was a great hostess, but thinking Aidan as a slaver? It must be impossible. He was kind, sweet, he was like the father she never had, she didn't want to believe him a slaver, just some lowly, worth-nothing slaver.

Xochi choked in tears as she braved to get up.

"Socks! Glad to see your up." Noki said, as if the conversation between Noki and Nero never happened.  
"Good morning Noki, good morning Nero. Did I wake late?" She asked.  
"No, I just got here a minute ago." Nero smiled.

Xochi stood and dropped the sheets and Noki laughed as Nero quickly turned away.

"I forgot, she said she only sleeps in the nude." Noki laughed so much she almost fell from her chair.  
"Put some clothes on!" Nero told Xochi.

"I will. I want food though, I haven't eaten anything today or even yesterday."  
"Oh dear, you must be starving." Noki sat her down and put a plate of grapes and berries in front of her.  
"That's all I have." Noki whiped her hands on her dress.

"Please! Clothes!" Nero begged.  
"She's hungry! See how nice of a man he is, he is even willing to wait until you're done eating in the nude for you to dress."

After Xochi ate Noki helped her put on the white suit Aidan gave her.

"Dressed!" Xochi said and Nero sighed. "Finally..." He stood up and put his cup up for Noki.  
"Thank you for your hospitality Noki." Xochi hugged Noki.  
"Don't mention it Socks!" She hugged back and Nero shook Noki's hand.  
"Well then, I'll thank you."  
"And you're welcome." Noki shook back after breaking the hug

"Come, we have to go now to make it by early this afternoon." Nero led Xochi out the house and to her horse which he picked up on the way to the Waterfront.

"Goodbye Noki!" Xochi waved as the two horses rode off.  
"Bye Socks! Bye Nero!"

Xochi and Nero rode side by side through the bridges, to the south to reach Nero's home.

Nero saw that Xochi left in good spirits for another adventure, but she was also down, something bothered her ever since she woke up and it began to bother him that he didn't know what it was.

Both of them came to a fast trot.

Xochi rode high and mightly as one could say, she was brought up always to look happy and fine even if something was bothering her.

_A slave_? Xochi thought, _I am a slave? How could that be? Aidan was a kind soul, Daggid was a brotherly figure and Raijin seemed happy enough._

Xochi was unaware that Nero stared at her, trying to figure the person that was in front of him out.  
Everything she does, talks like and all.  
He admired it, but was confused, in a daze they could say, he liked her personality and her manners, now those were a wonder to behold.

"What is it?" She asked finally.  
"Xochi, are you okay? You're awfully quiet." He asked in return.  
"I'm okay, thank you Nero."

"I mean, you don't look happy." Xochi looked back as him confused.  
"I don't?"  
"Well, not just not happy, I mean it like not _as_ happy as you were yesterday, you know, you seem off slightly." He mumbled.  
"You're right, I don't feel too good."  
"Are you sick?"  
"Nothing like that... I overheard you and Noki... Nero, am I a slave?" She asked.  
"Oh, that. Well, all things considered, what you told me and all, the correct or at least closest word to discribe what you did and those men did... is slavery and you the slave."  
Xochi looked down and sighed.  
"I guess..."

Nero rolled his eyes, "Stupid... stupid, stupid... don't say things like that..." He quietly to himself.

"Hey, Xochi." He touched her arm.  
"Don't worry about it, there's a lot of people here in Cyrodiil that traveled from places all over just to be free." He tried to comfort her.  
"Yeah... But I thought I had something good."  
"Who said it wasn't?" He asked.  
"Slavery isn't good."  
"Well maybe it is, in that situation it looks as if it benifited you and it's only enhanced who you are." He smirked.  
Xochi looked up.  
"Thanks Nero."

As time passed they kept quiet, Nero admired her and Xochi was just pleased to find a just man walking the streets at the right time.  
In four hours they manged to get Bravil in sight.

"There's Bravil."  
"In the distance?" She asked and he nodded. "Yep."

"Come on, let's really ride!" Xochi reared her horse and galloped off and Nero did his best to keep up.

"Crazy woman! I can't keep up!" He laughed as he watched the hind of the white horse leap over logs and gallop on the hills as if it was flat ground.

"Bravil ahead!" She called as the gates came into view.

She stopped on a dime and got waited for Nero.  
"Good riding." He said.  
"I practiced."  
"I can tell."

He got off his horse and helped Xochi off her's, he took the horses to the stables and they entered Bravil.

"This city doesn't seem as... populated as the Imperial City."  
"It isn't, people in Bravil lead simple lives. With the Lucky Old Lady statue in the center of the homes I think anybody would live happily."  
"That's nice." Xochi smiled.  
"Come on, this way."

Nero led Xochi through the streets and over a small bridge.

He pulled his key out and unlocked the door.

"This is home." He said.  
"It's not much but... it's not much." He sighed looking around the old home.  
"It's lovely Nero."

"Nero? Is that you?" His wife called from the other room.  
"Yes dear." He called back.  
"Oh! What a surprise to see you home so soon!" She said coming from the kitchen.

"My goodness, who's this?" She asked.  
"This is Xochiquetzal, you wouldn't believe her story." He introduced.  
"Good day ma'am." Xochi bowed.  
"Good day, I'm Chenda, Chenda Luther." She whipped her hands clean from working in the kitchen.  
"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Luther."

"Chenda, this woman has traveled to Cyrodiil and has no gold, in any way, and she knows no one in Tamriel entirely, before last night she didn't even know what Tamriel was." He explained.  
"And where did she stay _last night_?"  
"Down at the Waterfront in the Imperial City, another woman name Noki, a Dunmer, gave her shelter as I finished my guard duties." He smiled, knowing his wife wanted to know _everything._

"What's her story?" Chenda asked.  
"Sit, it's a long one."

* * *


	5. The Plans part I: Finding the Target

**Blindness**

_by Deunan and Hawkings._

_

* * *

_

_The Plans part I: Finding the Target._

_~~~*~~~_

_Four days earlier, Aidan._

"This is bad. Noveick has a spy that saw Xochiquetzal in a Tamriel land of Cyrodiil, which is bad. People don't know the Leocadian race which will prove bad for buisness, if people think that there is a free Leocadian walking around aimlessly in a land that has no idea who we are then catching her will be easy and that means no big numbers for us." The man paced.

"Novyika has found, through a stalker, that Xochiquetzal is in Cyrodiil and is currently dwelling in Bravil, living with a couple and their son. It's nothing new, we've done this before, now go. You know what to do." The teams left.

"Aidan, if you find her bring her to me first and I'll give you double what their paying." He said holdng Aidan back.  
"Yes sir." Aidan said and left.

Aidan got on a paint horse and rode off with the teams of hunters.

"Find her, I want Noveick to want her, with that pay I can kill this group and get another. Betar! Bring me dinner."

Aidan ran in the woods, he begged to God that he'd find her first.  
Although he's never been to Tamriel, Cyrodiil or Bravil, he wished he would be lucky and find her, hide her even at the highest expense.

Above all, he wished she was in good health, it sounded like it. Living with a family in a small city, it can't be bad, can it?

_Outside Bravil.  
Present time.  
~~~*~~~_

"This place is beautiful Nero." Xochi said simply gawking at the forest.  
"Funny, isn't it. A small, poor town like Bravil and outside, a gorgeous forest and river that closes it off from outsiders." He laughed.  
"Yeah." She watched the deer run away.

Nero looked at Xochi ready to ask a question, but was worried it would offend her.  
"Xochi, what was your home like?"  
"It was well kept, always gardeners tending to the plants. Always servents attending to me. I don't like that life anymore, I like this one, it's free, open to new things, I feel so much happier here."  
"Glad you like it Xochi, I may as well switch lives with you, I don't think having servents or gardeners is so bad."  
"Except when you want to smell a rose but the servents forbid it because you have to step in the dirt to do so and it's their job to keep you clean, or when you want to swim in the lakes when the servents won't let you because it's too revealing."  
"Yeah, that doesn't sound like fun." Nero laughed.

"I like your wife." Xochi said randomly.  
"My wife? Chanda? I-I like her too, I mean I love her, but what brought that up?" Nero was slightly stunned by the random statement.  
"You have a nice life, simplicity is wonderful, not having to go all around to complete your duties. Not having anyone to tell you what to do all the time, dress in what you please, it's a dream come true to me."  
"I bet."

"Traveling keeps me away sometimes though." Nero said.  
"Really? I'm sorry, families should never be seperated."  
"I should be saying that to you, you lost yours entirely."  
"That's different, this is a living, happy family."  
"I guess I shouldn't say anything about family, you've never had one, it's impolite to talk about it to a person without one." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Not true, you're my family now. You, Chanda and Luka, I feel like an adopted child."  
"Heh, you're like an adopted child to me too."

"So where would you like to travel to tonight?" Nero pulled out his map.

"What about Anvil?" Nero asked.  
"We went there first, what about Bruma?"  
"Too cold." Nero shivered.  
"What about... Leyawiin?"  
"Too dirty and we just went there two days ago!" Xochi laughed.  
"Fine, what about Cheydinhal?"  
"I don't know, Imperial City?" Xochi asked.  
"No way, I'm not listening to those guards one more time, they never talk about anything new!" Nero complained.  
"Cheydinhal then?" Xochi agreed.  
"Cheydinhal is perfect, it's on my patrol roads." Nero rolled the map up.

Xochi immediently took off back home to tell Chanda and Luka about their trip.  
"I'll get you tonight! Be ready!" Nero called out to the fast running Xochi.

"Chanda! Nero's taking me to Cheydinhal!" Xochi called out happily.  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow, well techincally tonight so we can make it there, to the Imperial City to see Noki again and back here."  
"Well, it sounds okay." Chanda said.  
"Are you happy for us?"  
"Absolutely! You need to have an adventure and I think with Nero's work you can get that adventure." Chanda hugged the jumping Xochi before she rushed up the stairs.

She got her suit on, shoes, gloves and all.  
Xochi took with her a short sword and her beloved locket.

She sat and waited, she slept and ate and relaxed, too excited to think of anything else.

"Nero's on his way." Chanda said.

Xochi squealed.  
"Dear, calm down. It's only Cheydinhal, it's not the White Gold Tower."  
"To you it's simply a town, to me it's everything!" She was jumping in her seat so excitied.

"Xochi! Are you ready for some traveling?"  
"Yessss!" She jumped up and screamed.  
"Wow... That's loud." Nero covered his ears.

"Bye Chanda, bye Luka, we'll be back by tomorrow." Nero hugged and kissed Chanda and his son Luka.  
Xochi hugged them bye as well as she skipped happily behind her newest favorite person ever.

He gathered their horses and helped her on her's.  
"Ready?"  
"More then you know!"

"Alright stick close and-" Xochi took off like wild fire already. "-everything will go smoothly..." Nero sighed. "Xochi!"

* * *


	6. The Plans part II: Cheydinhal

**Blindness**

by Deunan and Hawkings.

* * *

_The Plan part II: Cheydinhal._

_~~~*~~~_

"Come on slow-poke!" Xochi called out behind her as Nero tried to catch up, her horse was fast and well trained, his was a basic bay given to the patrol guards, that and he was wearing armor.

"Xochi!" He chased after her for hours, of course, she was going easy on him by not riding at her best.

Every now and then Xochi would easily dodge people on the roads, either on horses or just walking, Nero would have to slow down slightly and speed back up.

Still dark out Xochi was easy to spot, pure white in the moonlight only illuminated her as if she was a candle on fire in the middle of a dark room.

Once Cheydinhal came into view, Xochi only rode faster and Nero decided since they had neared the city that she wouldn't get lost or attacke when their so close too the Cheydinhal guards.

Xochi stopped once on a hill overlooking Cheydinhal.

"What's that?"  
Xochi pointed to a large tower in the city.  
"That is the Great Chapel of Arkay, one of the Nine Divines."

"Can we meet him?"  
"Arkay!? He's a Divine, in other words, not mortally existing... Non-existent in a mortal body, that sort."  
"Ohh. Then how you do you follow him?  
"We read-... I mean we have... Uh, you know, I don't know..."  
"You're very religious, I can tell." Xochi laughed.

Two riders appeared behind them, "There they are, wait until they are in a secluded area, we'll jump them then." One man said and they turned into the woods.

"So this is Cheydinhal." Xochi looked around, taking just about everything in at once.  
"Yeah, it's a small city, not much around, a few shops, fighters guild, Mage's guild. It's an okay city I guess."  
"Okay? I love it!" Xochi walked on ahead of Nero who simply followed her as she made her discoveries.

She went into the Mage's guild and asked them just about everything that has anything to do with the Mage's guild and a lot of the mage's were slightly surprised to see someone with so little knowledge of Magika in general but was so willing to learn it, even if it was all at once.  
They had to gather multiple mage's, from apprentices to masters of Magika because after a while she began asked very complex questions that took the most experienced to answer.  
If she memorized everything they said she'd be more knowledgeable then the most masterful Mage's.

Nero took her to the Fighter's guild which he instantly regretted because Xochi and the highest guild member in Cheydinhal chatted more about the political defects and the general drawbacks of fighting and war rather then talk about the array's of styles the Fighter's guild has accumulated over the years.  
The guild members of the Fighter's guild watched closely as Xochi backed the highest member into a corner until he couldn't answer to any more of Xochi's light interrogation.

Nero simply stared in amazement as the guild members couldn't find words to back up their way in the guild, although Xochi was right, there has to be a reason for everything.

Finally he took her to the guard barracks to visit various guards Nero has met in one situation or another, all instantly caught Xochi in their sight and then wouldn't let her out of their sights.  
Nero would be annoyed if he didn't know that this was Xochi's first time in Tamriel and he was given the pleasure of giving her the grand tour.

"Xochi, it's getting late, we need to go."  
"Oh fine, you're the escort." Xochi stood up. "Goodbye!" She said and turned out the door with Nero behind her.

"We'll make it to Noki's in time if we go now." Nero said as they exited the gates.

"Do you want to stay with her again tonight Xochi? If she will let you that is."  
"Of course I'd love too, Noki's nice. I don't want to burden you and Chanda anyways."  
"You are not a burden."  
"Can't make love with your wife if I'm in the house, can you?" Xochi laughed, Nero only twitched.  
"I'm going to act like you never said that and go on with what I was saying. You're not a burden Xochi, you're simply... without a home."  
"Thanks for reminding me, but I am at times, I know it. You're trying to impress your wife and I walk in, it makes an awkward moment, I can see it clearly."  
"I can appreciate your consideration Xochi, but honestly you are not a burden. I know your history and I understand you have no where else to go to, you have to stay with us. I don't trust anybody around here."  
"What about the other guards?"  
"Not completely, I can trust them with my son, my brother and even my wife because they know her and she knows them... and they know I'd kill them if they ever touched her, but with you it's an entirely different story, you are fragile and you are a very beautiful young woman, any man would want to get their hands on you, especially a drunk, lonesome night guard who cries himself to sleep because he has nothing in his life and you walk along."  
Xochi only rolled her eyes and continued on.  
Nero sighed. "Xochi, you are rare indeed, not just because of your race, but because of how you think. No land is perfect, there are people who will want to kill you, people who will want to... hurt you in a way that I can't stand to think about. You're a good person Xochi, but you can't survive on pleasantries."

Xochi only felt slightly confused with this sudden change of thoughts, people used to be so good to her and in return she was helpful to them.  
Her first take on the free world was just that, a free, well-kept world. Where people made peace and held a certain degree of cleanliness.

Nero's world was much different then she hoped for, she's met begger's, talked with merchants and even chatted with counts that wanted to see this rare creature, she is seen as a delicacy, like a pet almost, a rare, beautiful and very expensive pet that since no one could buy was simply paraded around for all to see.

Although Xochi felt confused in this terrible world, Nero was only even more grateful that he found her and not some highwayman, or some scout from Morrowind who felt like taking a stroll.  
Nero's best relief was that even though Xochi was safe most of the time from other people, was that he himself has felt no desire for Xochi whatsoever.  
He was worried once Xochi told him that Aidan explained to Xochi that Leocadian's are always in a higher level of the civilians of her world, Leocadian's are often desired upon by every male and female of any race because of their brimming history, their enchanting appearance and their love of the arts.  
Xochi told Nero that a man would look at her and would go into a trance just by looking at her and many men were punished when this would happen because of the danger that could follow.

While Nero appreciated the handy work of the God's and more then likely a God of love and prosperity, he felt no immoral desire to be with Xochi other then to protect her from the other men that will have a desire to be with her.  
He felt like a guardian, he felt good and very pleased with himself that Xochi's enchanting appearance was not affecting him in some painfully strong way.

Nero wondered though, what made Xochi so enchanting.

"Xochi, what is it that Aidan said that makes your race so... desirable?"  
"Why? Do you feel this desire?" She asked.  
"No. Amazingly not, but I want to know why it would happen."  
Xochi smiled, blushing ever so slightly.  
"Aidan said it's caused by our history, he said it was about our skin, he said a lot of things..." Xochi thought for a moment.  
"But he said this was the mother of all reasons!" She remembered.  
"In the past, when races would fall in love with other races, that my kind, the Leocadian's, did not and remained pure blood, loving only those of their own race, creating an impressive purity that stunned other races to the point of this trance."  
"So because of historic impurity other races would stand in shock that Leocadian's are so strict?"  
"Well, when you say it that way it almost makes us sound like perfectionists." Xochi ran her hand through her hair.  
"It's true though, because Leocadian's wanted purity over everything else they became like this." Nero reasoned.  
"I guess." Xochi thought for a moment about it, so ego driven behavior was so strong that her race would only have relations with another Leocadian.

"Sounds a bit... selfish and slightly thick headed." Xochi's smile disappeared.  
"No, it's not bad! It makes sense, it's only a heightened sense of things."  
"You're right, it's not dumb, it's smart." Xochi tried to reinforce herself with her now former pedestal, which has now been burned and swept away in one fell swoop.  
"Aw, Xochi it's okay, I didn't mean to bring you down." Nero cursed himself for asking her.  
"No, it's fine, you are right though. My race chose to live a closed off life rather then happiness and joy."  
"Xochi it's not like that, it was only a question, no life lessons involved, I promise." Nero was shouting to himself for pointing this out earlier.

Nero could only mentally hit himself over and over again after saying that, he felt stupid and her was quite the moment killer.

Xochi on the other hand was feeling down, but enlightened, being numb for so long was quite the thing, she felt alone and almost emotionless as she can now realize.  
Nero has been her eye opener, telling her the truth, hiding nothing from her, telling her that the world isn't perfect, it's full of violence and greed at the same time calmness and love.  
All this was confusing but was slowly making sense, it's only a matter of time until she full understands this world of Tamriel.

* * *


	7. The Plans part III: Execution

**Blindness**

_by Deunan and Hawkings._

* * *

_The Plan part III: Execution._

_~~~*~~~_

"Noki!" Xochi said as Noki opened the door. "Xochi! Nero!" Noki hugged Xochi and Nero.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you be down in Bravil with Nero's family." Noki asid inviting them in.  
"I have been, we just decided to come and visit you. You were quite the life saver when we met you." Xochi said sitting with Nero and Noki.

"So, how are you two?" Noki asked bringing them drinks.  
"Good, we're fine. Nothing too exciting happening." Nero answered.  
"Nothing? Come on Nero! We've been traveling all around Cyrodiil, we've been to Anvil, Bruma, Leyawiin, Imperial City, Kvatch, we've yet to have traveled to Skingrad, but we will in time. I've been meeting count's, mages, fighters and all sorts of people around Cyrodiil." Xochi went through just about everything.  
"Really? Count's, you've met the count's of Cyrodiil?" Noki asked, slightly surprised.  
"Yes, they all seemed so interested in keeping me there longer, they've offered me food, drink, dances, everything!"  
"That's quite the thing to see I bet."

Noki smiled only wider from every explaination Xochi gave, she made it sound like Cyrodiil was made of gold.

However, outside wasn't quite the same.

"She in there with her guard friend." A man on a buckskin horse rode up to another man on a black horse.  
"Good, her friend has to get back to his guard duties some time, right Raijin?"  
"Right sir." Raijin pulled the other men aside.

"In the city, just in the gates make a scene, make a tough one too. We want the guards to call Xochiquetzal's friend out to help." Raijin told the others as they dismounted and walked into the city.

"The men are on their way, any minute now there will be a guard coming out to get all the others around here."  
"Good, get in and out as quick as possible, I don't want a mess. Remember, she's only worth the bounty if she's unharmed permanently, so do not put a knife up against her throat like the last one, that was a mess."  
Raijin nodded.

He got off his horse and walked to Xochi's and petted him for a moment before the guard came rushing around the bend.

The guard alerted the others in the area that two men, heavily armed were making noise inside the gates and they need all local area guards to come a put this to an end quietly.

Another guard saw the legion horse and knocked on the door, went in and told Xochiquetzal's friend about the disturbance and just as soon as he went in he came out, swords being drawn, Xochiquetzal's friend looked Raijin right in his face as he passed by.

"Their gone. Get her." The man said as Raijin and two other men went into the house.

Xochi was looking the other way with another woman, washing dishes.

One man went in a grabbed Xochi, and as she kicked the dishes broke and the other woman pulled out a dagger and tried to fight the men.

"Get back you bastards! Get away!" The woman shouted as Xochi tried to fight back.  
Raijin went forward and took the woman's dagger away and held her back.

"No! Let her go! Let her go!" Raijin shoved the woman away as they left out the door.  
"Nero! Nero!" The woman called following them out the door.

One man who held Xochi got on her horse and pulled her up with him and rode off.

"Hurry men! We've got to go now." The man said as they rode away.

Xochi screamed and tried to fight back, but as she remembered her race was not famous for their unmatched strength.

"Calm down woman or I swear I beat you until you can't move!" The man held tighter onto her as they rode across the bridges and further away from the Imperial City.

Back at the Waterfront Noki ran to find Nero who had just finished up with the two noise makers.

"Nero!" Noki ran to him and he turned to her.  
"Noki? What is it?" He asked as she caught up to him.

"They took her!" Nero's eyes widened.  
"Who? Who took who?"  
"The men! There were three men, they just walked in and took Xochi!" She panted.  
"Oh no..." Nero ran back to Noki's house, upon seeing the state of the home he turned back to find Xochi's horse gone.

"There they are!" Noki pointed across the lake.  
Barely visable was the white skin of Xochi on her white horse with a man holding her.

"Noki stay here." Nero said and got on his horse.

"Guards!" Nero called out and four came running, "A woman was kidnapped while we attended to matters inside the city gates, across the lake will be riders, on a white horse there are two riders, one is a purely white woman whom I have been traveling with and she was just taken. Send word to watch for those men and that woman, everyone else, follow me." Nero said as one guard ran back inside and the others gathered their own horses and followed Nero to the Imperial city bridge and crossed it.

Noki watched helplessly as Nero pursued the men.

But Noki did see the men turning into the woods where Nero could follow only so far.

As Nero saw, the men were going to stop sooner or later and he'd be waiting for them.

Nero rode through the woods, over logs and boulders, lucky enough not to fall, one guard's horse wasn't fully trained and had fallen over.  
The other guard tried his best to keep up as the men slowly began to disappear into the woods.

"Sir! Their gone." The guard said to a still determined Nero who only rode harder on his horse until his horse buckled under.

"No, they can't be... I can't loose her." Nero's horse stood back up, tired and pained as Nero ran through the bushes and trees until he reached a large hill where he looked over as far as he could, yet nothing came into sight.  
They had out ran him and he had lost Xochi.

"Sir, we can't keep up with them, we'll have to send word around until someone spots them." The guard slowly came up from behind Nero.

"That's fine... but their not staying here in Cyrodiil, not in all of Tamriel, their leaving." Nero sighed.  
"Where could they go?"  
"To an estate a day's ride from Cyrodiil."  
"That could be anywhere." The guard said.  
"Then send word fast, watch the borders, if anything comes up, get me."

The guard turned and left, sending word to every guard he possibly could.

"I'm sorry, Xochi..." Nero turned back to his horse and thought about what he would tell Noki, Chanda and even Luka.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *


	8. Escapee

**Blindness**

_by Deunan and Hawkings._

_

* * *

_

_Escapee_

_~~~*~~~_

Xochi's eyes shot open, she was in a camp, it was night and she had heavy iron shackles around her wrists and one around her ankles.

Her heart raced and once she sat up, worried, where was she? What had happened?

"Where are we?" She heard a voice say.  
"I don't know, you think I've been here before?"  
"God dammit, where were we when we took the girl?"  
"The '_Imperial City',_ see it's right there." The man groaned.  
"Which way did we go?"  
"Down this bridge... I think down this road until we turned into the woods and then... um..."  
"We're lost! Great. Ask the girl, she should know."

The three men came into Xochi's tent and put a map in front of her.  
"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's around us so I can't tell." Xochi said.  
"Fine then." He picked her up and unlocked her shackles pulling her outside.

"Woods." He said dragging her violently to the road.  
"Roads and..." He pulled her to a hill overlooking a city.  
"A city, but which city?" He asked.  
"Cheydinhal, that's Cheydinhal." She said realizing they went the opposite way.  
"And which way do we need to go to get back?"  
"I don't know... I don't even know how I ended up in Cyrodiil." She stated.

"Damn useless." He pulled her back to the tent and threw he on the ground, locking her back up.  
"Don't try anything."

She sat on the ground pulling twigs and small rocks off the ground in hopes to break the lock.  
The twigs were not strong enough to pick the locks and the rocks were too small to break it, that and her lack of strength forbid her too.

She stopped once she turned to the back of the tent she lifted it slowly and reached out, picking up a larger rock and dragged it back.

Once she knew that no one was outside looking at the map and instead were out on watch she began hitting the rock against the chain, attempting to break it at it's weakest point.

After a while one chain link snapped and she sighed in relief, she tried again on one around her ankle, coming to avail once another link snapped.  
She did so again until all were broken off.

She crawled out the back of the tent and slowly made her way to her horse, easily spotted in the darkness she stood up slowly and got on her now saddle-less and rein-less horse.

As she slowly backed the horse up the others spotted her.  
"What the-!? Get her!" A man shouted as her horse reared and galloped away, Xochi was holding tightly onto his mane, hoping she wouldn't fall off.

"How did she get out?" A man said on his horse as they all began chasing her.

"Remember, I'm faster, stronger and much more talented with my horse, if I can out run Nero I can out run them." Xochi snapped her horse to ride faster as the men stayed at a distance behind her.

"Come on! Come on!" She snapped him again and again, but he was riding as fast as he could.

"Cheydinhal is just over the hill, we can make it there." She slowed him down as they came to the hill and she turned onto the road.

"She's going to the city, if she gets to the guards we're through." He whipped his horse and the others followed closely behind.

"Sir!" She stopped upon reaching the gates.  
"Guards?" She looked around, no guards in sight.

"Guards!" She shouted, unaware the guards were inside the tower, chatting.

"Oh, guards!"  
Xochi turned her horse away and ran around the city.

Inside the tower the guards had just discovered her, hearing her call they grabbed their swords and ran outside where multiple riders approached them.  
"Halt!"

Two men stayed to distract the guards while the others followed Xochi.

"In the name of the Emperor I say halt!" One guard got on a horse and chased after the men.

"Hide... hide." Xochi looked around the area and got off her horse, she pushed him away and he rode off as she hid in the bushes, she thought they would follow the horse instead of searching the area.  
"There she goes! Hurry up!" They went on right past her as she stood slowly and made her way to one of the gates.

Xochi snuck her way behind trees and bushes, trying to stay out of view.

However, plans never go the right way, wolves appeared, smelling her there they closed in on her, hoping for a good feast.  
Once Xochi heard their growls she looked to find them and when she finally spotted four of them she concluded that there was more waiting to pounce.

She backed slowly away until she was cornered by the Cheydinhal walls.

"Be brave Xochi, run." She breathed in and ran forward, dodging one leap from a wolf and dodging the rests claws from her skin, even though they tore at her clothes.

She ran around the walls until she came to a gate, again no guards, they were all around front fighting her two captors.

She banged on the doors, knowing there was no way to open them she caught a building in the distance and decided to run towards it.

The wolves ran faster then her but she was more conscious of the situation and as she crossed over a hill she saw the building was just a ruin, left over from some old city.

Xochi ran to the ruins, slipping on mud and puddles left over from rain.

Once she reached the ruins she tried to open the doors, to no avail she turned, back against the doors she watched as the wolves closed in.

She looked around, picking up a large branch she swong it at the wolves just as her horse seemed to have came back to her.  
"Stupid training! Go! Away with you!" She shouted at her horse as a wolf leaped at her and caught her forearm.  
"No, away with you!" She whacked the wolf right on it's head and it realeased, backing up again.

Just as she was loosing space a dagger flew across her sight and hit a wolf square in the head.  
"What?" She looked to see where it came from.

She spotted a man wearing complete black robes.

"Thank the Highest!" She sighed in relief as she ran over to the man who seemed oddly surpised she did so.  
He pulled a sword and began fending off the wolves, two attacked at once, but he was too fast for them and pulled quickly on one and turned around to do the same.

With five left he kicked one back and swong down just as another attacked, catching his robes Xochi came up and whacked it with the branch which cracked it's skull.  
Regaining his balance he swong once more at that wolf that he knocked down while Xochi lifted the brance once more to swing and instead of hitting a wolf she missed and one bit down into the branch.  
Eventually the few wolves left decided they were weakened enough and ran away.

After taking a breath the man seathed his sword and took his dagger from the wall.

"Thank you." Xochi said panting.

The man simply turned to her.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Xochiquetzal and who are you?"  
"Nobody, forget you saw me." He walked past her.  
"How could I ever forget?" Xochi walked toward the man.  
"Because you will if you know what's good for you." He stopped her and pushed her back.

Xochi was confused until she heard a sound from away.  
"It's them, oh no, they'll find me." She looked around.  
"Can you hide me?" She walked up to the man who was attempted to get rid of her.  
"What?" He was surprised by the sudden change.  
"Hide me!" She got behind the man.  
The man confused heard sounds of horses and riders coming upon them.  
"Go away." He turned away again.  
"No!" She walked right behind him, annoying to the man he had enough.  
"If I hid you, will you go away?" He sighed.  
"Yes! As long as I get escort to Cheydinhal, I will."  
"No escort, only hiding." She smiled. "Escort or I will follow you to the ends of the Earth."  
With a silent cursing, the man put her inside a tree trunk.  
"Don't move." He turned around, walking to the white horse he suspected to be the womans.

"You there!" One rider said and the man turned to him.  
"Yes?"  
"That horse belongs to a woman, hard to miss, her skin is white, you have seen her yes?"  
"Yes I have, she ran into the woods, from the look of those wolves she may not live much longer." He patted the horses head.  
The men rode off into the woods and until they were out of sight he pulled Xochi up.  
"Hurry up." He put her by her horse then rode his own back to the city gates where he fulfilled his deal.

"Now leave me alone." He turned back around to leave.  
"Oh wait!" Xochi stopped him. "Thank you sir." She bowed and rode around to the front gate where the man awaited until she was gone to begin this trip, since he was planning on traveling anyways, might as well leave now.

Xochi trotted along to the city gates and upon reaching them she dismounted and placed her horse in the stables where the guards opened the gates and Xochi got to be once more glad to be in a city again.

* * *


	9. Self Sufficient

**Blindness**

_by Deunan and Hawkings._

* * *

_Self sufficient_

~~~*~~~

_Four days later._

For the next day Xochi was allowed to sleep in the guard tower where word was sent to the Legion about finding the kidnapped white woman and that one specifically left the second the letter arrived.

He would be there within that day but Xochi wanted to live a life of a regular for a while and so she did so.

"Apples!" One off duty guard said from the upstairs. "Pears, I miss having pears." Another said leaning back in an old chair.  
"Is that the last?" Xochi asked. "Enough for lunch and dinner, that's all." The captain said.  
"Now back to work!" He called around and the guards began to change shifts.

"I'll be back in an hour."  
"Be careful Xochi." The captain said as she left.

Her good clothes she wore four nights ago were torn but repaired now and her arm was healing up fine.  
Yet what she wouldn't do to meet that man again, he saved her and seemed so annoyed that he'd kill himself if she didn't leave, which made her laugh now.

Before going to the markets she entered an abandoned house that the count refuses to acknowledge when she asks him about it.

So now she heads there, goes upstairs and enjoys solitude in a now fixed up room.  
It wasn't perfect, far from it in fact, but she had gathered and placed trinkets around it, she gathered a clean bed, rug and nightstand since the last one was broken, but she was able to salvage the dresser and some paintings and drawings that were ready to fall off the walls.

Although Xochi thought she was the only one who knew about this room and liked it that way, she was wrong.  
Another knew about it and had enjoyed watching the trinkets gather more and more from the passing days.

This woman was a Khajiit, a cat woman who enjoyed exploring the ever expanding collection of toys, gadgets, lockets, and others around the room.  
Every day something new would come and the woman would either play with it if it was a toy, figure out how it works if it was a gadget or wish to wear it if it was clothing, either ways she loved it, like a mini adventure, she visited it everyday.

Now the Khajiit came up from the basement quietly since she heard someone in the second floor.  
With a natural sneaking talent as well as honed talents the Khajiit slowly snuck up the stairs until she was barely peaking over the second floor.

Looking around she saw Xochi, who was placing yet another valuable in place, this time it was a dress, a long beautiful dress, unmarked, no loose ends, the Khajiit woman stared it wonder as Xochi only pretended to see herself in, but knowing she would leave soon she dismissed it and hung it in the closet.

The Khajiit, wearing entire black, went unoticed and preferred it.  
Because without a doubt, the Khajiit woman was envious of the womans beauty, but remained hidden since as much as she wanted her beauty she didn't want to disturb it in the slightest, she wanted it calm and relaxed until she had a chance to close examine the woman.

As she watched the woman she could only stare in amazement at the physical properties she had, how her skin shone in the sun, or how her hair always seemed to frame her face perfectly, as if carefully planned. Her ears were long, pointed and jeweled right down to the end.

The clothes she wore were not particularly this Khajiit's choice, but looked perfectly good on the woman she beheld.  
Her jewelry was plentiful, there was bracelets, there were anklets and charms, earrings and one in particular that had a jeweled chain that connected to her nose ring, which to most people would be odd looking, but the woman pulled it off very well, and her necklaces seemed to accent every part of her collar bones.

Now the Khajiit knew the woman didn't live here but she also knew, somehow, that she'd have the chance to observe her again.

Slowly the woman made her way back down the stairs.  
"Xochi! Xochiquetzal? Nero has arrived!" The woman above was startled, she ran down the stairs just as the Khajiit woman dodged behind barrels, she ran out and left the other woman in shock.

"Xochi?" The Khajiit woman stood up. "Xochiquetzal? Perfect." She knew she couldn't stand there in the barrel forever, so she carefully climbed out and exited the building.

She spotted the woman, Xochi, running away from the abandoned house towards a guard, a legion guard who she opened her arms to and jumped on him as he swung her around, so very pleased to see her.

The Khajiit came to a comclusion that this guard must be her fiancée and smiled at the reunion.

She walked along, watching Xochi kiss the guards face over and over again, yet not once kissing his lips, which was confusing to her but she shrugged it off.

Listening closely, she heard them talk.

"Xochi, I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you alone again, I promise!" He hugged her tightly.  
"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." She hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Well sir, it seems you'll be leaving again, right?" One of the Cheydinhal guards said.  
"No, it's too late, we won't make it back in time. We'll stay here, in the morning we'll leave." He said releasing her.  
"You can stay in the barracks." He offered.  
"No, I have a place!" Xochi said. "I'll stay with her tonight, no one will ever come near you again, ever." He held onto Xochi's shoulder.  
"Come, I'll show you!" Xochi pulled Nero, towards the Khajiit woman who simply turned a corner and acted natural.

She watched as Xochi and Nero slipped into the abandoned house again and she followed closely behind them, acting natural of course, because we all know natural folk love to sneak into abandoned homes.

She listened to the two as Xochi showed him the room she designed.

"Wow Xochi, hard at work huh?" The Khajiit woman once again peaked up the stairs.  
Xochi smiled back handing Nero a chain charm bracelet. "Yes, hard indeed, I haven't finished it, I want to, but I don't have enough time." Xochi showed him around, where she kept all her clothes, foods, drinks, and of course the trinkets.

"A jeweled amulet? That's expencive Xochi." He examined the necklace.  
"The mages said it was enchanted, that whoever wore it would receive a personality boost." She said.  
"That's very expensive Xochi, where did you get this stuff at?"  
"Scavenged it, from this house, from around, I didn't steal any of it if that's what you are worried about."  
"This is amazing Xochi, I've been trying to afford jewelry for Chanda for months, all I can buy now is some cheap copper necklaces worth ten gold, this is worth at least a thousand!"  
"Then take it to her, and this as well as these." She pulled out rings, bracelets, earrings and one blue velvet outfit.  
"I couldn't, you worked hard for this." He offered it back.  
"But I don't want it if I can't use it, take it."  
"Why can't you wear it?"  
"From what I can tell, if I dress too nice people will want to watch me more, I dress commonly people care less and I thought that's what you would want." Xochi pick and chose from the drawers.  
"Xochi, don't worry about what I want, if you want to wear this around, I don't care." He said offering it once again back.  
"Chanda needs it more then me Nero, so tomorrow morning we'll take it back to her alright?"  
Nero grinned. "Alright then, we need a place to sleep." He looked around.

"You can take the bed, I prefer the couch." Xochi sat on the couch.  
"Something wrong with the bed?" Nero said eyeing the bed suspiciously.  
"No, it's just how I was brought up, giant bed, very sinkable, made of feathers and so is this couch so naturally I prefer it."  
Nero laughed. "Alright then, it's late, we need rest. I'll wake you in the morning to leave." He shook his head smiling and sat on the bed removing his boots, gauntlets and armor, all left was a long baggy shirt and leather pants.  
"Good night Xochi." He laid down wearily of the bed, shocked to discover it was more comfortable then he would have thought it to be.  
"Good night Nero, I wish you good dreams." She smiled as well and laid on the couch pulling a sheet over herself.

The Khajiit thought it was semi romantic had the legion man not been married...  
She snickered to herself before exiting the house on the road to Bruma.

* * *


	10. That Man

**Blindness**

_by Deunan and Hawkings._

* * *

_That Man._

_~~~*~~~_

Xochi rode most of the way back in silence, she loved the small abandoned room where she made her little hideout and she'll miss it, Nero knows that.

Nero could only watch Xochi diligently, blaming himself for her kidnapping, Nero didn't know what they did to her but he suspected it was something bad seeings how she refused to talk and kept her left forearm completely covered at all times and whenever he would bring it up, she said she couldn't say.  
Couldn't? Or wouldn't? Was what happened to her emotionally damaging, or physically painful?

He sighed and slumped over, at least as best as he could in that armor of his.

In truth, Xochi was only missing Cheydinhal's abandoned house and only hoped she could return frequently and she was also in hopes to find that man again, the one who told her not to say anything about him or where he stayed, that Fort, it must be important for him to want to defend it so... frighteningly.

She knew Nero wanted to know what happened so she tried to find a way to edit out the man in black that saved her without being so... flimsy and unbelievable, or maybe unbelievable is what she needs to convince him?

She only smiled and looked once more towards the beautiful forests that covered all Cyrodiil.  
Daydreaming back home was forbidden, it was seen as a form of empty-mindedness that would only develop negative behavior in a child, but Xochi wasn't a child anymore and she isn't a slave to their every bidding now, right? So she asked herself why would she listen to it?  
Finally she decided it was because of how she was brought up and that habits die hard, but she would beat them to death if she had to.  
The ever longing feeling of being free was finally hers and now all she has to do is break her former life away from her current self and learn that her personality does not concern those around her unless she wishes it to be so.

On the other hand, Nero was concerned for her personality getting her into trouble, naturally she's outgoing and tries her best to be funny, but when she makes a joke, no one understands, their worlds are so different that they cannot even comprehend what the other is saying once it comes to politics, races, cultures, etc.

Nero cannot understand why a race as beautiful as hers would remain so unhelpful in her world, Leocadian's were mentally tough, completely magika resistant and had no war history.  
Her race creates a barrier between her world and the real world and somethings telling Nero that it won't turn out easy for her once that barrier is broken.  
Lastly Nero felt that if Xochi was born when her race was common around the richest cities that Xochi wouldn't be the same and that she would be held back, emotionless, careless of others, and the worst of all, that she may have never found real happiness.  
So to him, her existing in this year, this very day was a blessing not to be taken for granted, people hunt her, they want to use her for terrible things, for money, greed, pleasure, all of which Nero would rather die then let happen.

Nero noticed that every time he would attempt to talk to her, it would end in silence, no conversation end-er, no _'we'll talk later.'_

Even through it all, Xochi was sort of glad that the whole kidnapping thing happened, at least now she had a house, albeit makeshift, to go to, but she didn't know when she could visit it...

"Nero?" She asked and he looked to her. "Nero. Nero, Nero, Nero...?" She put on a begging face.  
"Oh no, I'm not going to like this am I?..." He looked at her with distress.  
"Can we go back to Cheydinhal often?"  
"What!? I thought after everything you'd want to get out of there!" He was honestly surprised.  
She tilted her head. "Well, I can see how you could see that, but I worked for that room in that house and I'd like to come back every now and then... I mean, if you don't mind... you know, I can stay there a week for every month or something..." She tried to give him no reason to say no.  
"Xochi... what if those men come back and I'm not there? What'll happen then, huh? You'll be hurt again, taken away and by the Nine Divine who knows what'll happen then." He groaned.  
"But I'll be fine! Their are plenty more guards there then anywhere else! I can stay there, at the abandoned house and you'll never have to worry!" She begged.  
"No Xochi! If something happened to you, something worse then a bite on your arm, I don't know what I'd do."  
"Oh please! I have enough guards in that city to watch me, and people around the city know me! Very well too! I can cope..."  
"Xochi, we can visit, but no staying for days in a row, I can't let you do that." Xochi sighed.  
"Maybe I'll do it on my own then..." She whispered to herself.  
"What was that?" Xochi looked right at him. "What? What was what? I didn't hear anything, you're hearing things. Come on, let's get inside." Xochi got off her horse and put him in the stables where he was soon fed and watered.

After which, Nero and Xochi walked back to Nero's home for a re-welcome from the family.

"Socks!" Luka hugged her legs. "Hey Luka." She picked him up and hugged him.  
"Oh Xochi, we were so worried!" Chanda hugged her and brought her over to the dinner table where food was set out.

Luka quickly took his seat, prayed even quicker and began chowing down.

The dinner was spent in silence until Luka left, then Chanda began with the questions of concern.

"Xochi?" Chanda pushed her plate aside.  
"Yes Chanda?" She looked up as she took a drink of water.  
"You're... alright, aren't you?" She asked. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I mean, you are quite the woman, you are very tall, fit, healthy, and a very, very attractive woman..." Chanda didn't want to say it, but Xochi only blushed from the compliments.  
"They didn't touch you, right?"  
"Touch me? They carried me to a horse then held me on the horse, I think they touched me." Xochi looked at Chanda oddly.  
She sighed. "Not normal touching... Come on, you know what I mean." Xochi tilted her head to the side, might as well add a large question mark above it, that would complete the picture.  
"They didn't hit you? Maybe, force you to do things?" Xochi laughed.  
"Chanda, they took me by force... I didn't want to go with them, just ask Noki, oh dear... I tore up her house..." Xochi squinted. "I hope she's not mad about that..."  
Chanda finally had it. "Xochi you are a very beautiful woman, any man would find you irresistible! What I am asking is a question I think you are avoiding, did they or didn't they rape you?" Nero's eyes went wide and he spewed his water out.  
"Chanda!" He said regaining his breath.  
"You know it's possible! I mean, look at her Nero! She's drop dead gorgeous!"  
Xochi raised her hand as Chanda and Nero went at it.  
"Chanda I think that's something she'd want to deal with in private had if it happened!"  
"Oh, don't be so thick headed Nero! A woman would want to speak about such things so she could gain support! It's a hard thing to go through, I hope you notice!" Chanda stood up from her seat pointing right at Nero who didn't get up.  
"I realize that, but let her deal with it in her own way! If she wants us to know, she'll tell us!"

"Hold it!!" Xochi shouted, they both looked at her.

"Nothing happened, once more I am too valuable to, um, do that to. If I am kept mark-less, scar-less, and in perfect attitude, then I am worth more. Therefore they didn't touch me in that way, they merely hit me on the head to stop me from trying to escape, which eventually failed since they choose the weakest metal I have ever seen." Xochi explained and Chanda sat back down.  
"So, no Chanda, they didn't do that. If they had done so, they would have killed me afterward because to be tainted as a Leocadian would ultimately lead to our death in that world."

"So, nothing happened... At all? Just a bump?" Chanda asked holding Xochi's hands over the table.  
"Nothing at all, just amateur kidnappers in for bounty on a prize, that's all." Nero sighed.  
"I'm going to bed, besides the long traveling and searing heart racing activity, I am extremely tired." He stood up and took the dishes in.

"Goodnight love." Nero kissed Chanda before he went off to bed.  
"Sleep well." She said as he walked up.

"Xochi, I'm sorry for causing a scene, but I had no doubt in my mind that they would choose to do so."  
"No worries Chanda, I appreciate your concern greatly." Xochi hugged Chanda.  
"And believe it or not, I am tired as well and I am only looking forward to seeing Noki again, so goodnight Chanda, I hope you sleep well as well." Xochi stretched and walked into the guest room after Chanda headed to bed.

After that, Xochi snuck outside for a breath of air from a nice, quiet, peaceful walk.

Xochi walked around the entire town before coming to a landmark Bravil has had for quite some time.  
Old Lady Luck, Nero said to pray to it was to bring good fortune, however Xochi never prayed to it for she didn't believe in praying to a statue.

As she headed toward the statue, merely to admire it's stone work, a man appeared.

Xochi looked around her and decided it was best to stay away from men wearing black at midnight.

As she watched, she swore there was a woman's voice coming from no where.  
Xochi looked around and saw no one but the man, or was he a man? Maybe a woman?

As she looked closer she saw the same mouth of the man from Cheydinhal, the man who lived in the Fort who saved her.

What was he doing with the statue of Lady Luck?

* * *

_Come on! I need some reviews, people please?_


	11. S'rah Calim

**

* * *

**

Blindness

_A collaborative effort by author's Deunan and Hawkings._

_

* * *

_

_S'rah Calim._

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Two months later..._

"Thank you Domar, thank you Aquila." Xochi said leaving Nero's sister's and husband's home.  
"See you tonight Xochi!" Aquila said back before Domar closed the door.

Xochi threw her bag around her shoulder and headed into the abandoned house which she once again headed upstairs and placed another new gem, polished and cut Xochi admired it's perfectness for a few moments before turning into her dresser which was dusted off, painted and now shines like new.

She pulled out a gown, a black with red wraps around it, which she instantly changed into.

The woman who watched her everyday she was in Cheydinhal averted her eyes to give privacy, and guessing when done she watched Xochi admire the long dress, although a little tighter then her regular wear Xochi didn't care and the cat woman on the stairs loved her in it, to her it fit Xochi like a glove.

Xochi put a few jeweleries on and then attempted to brush her hair into her normal formal style, but continued failing.

"Hee hee." The cat woman giggled on the stair case at every time Xochi failed to put her hair up, or when she did get it up it looked like a mess.

She watched closely until the door downstairs opened up and she immediately turned her attention to an armored man walking in.  
"Oh shoot!" She couldn't walk upstairs or downstairs without being caught.  
"Why didn't I ever pay attention to the mages?!" She tried to cast a chameleon spell when Nero caught sight of her.

"Hey! Stop there!" He pulled out his sword and ran to the stairs pointing his blade at her.

Xochi shot up and noticed the cat on the stairs.  
"Nero!"  
"I got her." Nero said slowly following the woman up the stairs when she backed up and fell into a barrel.

Nero only held his sword out while Xochi ran over to the woman.  
"Who are you? Why are you here? Why were you spying on her!?" Nero practically roared at her.  
"I am S'rah Calim! I... I come here a lot, one day I found things in the attic and then the next day I saw a woman placing things here... I didn't mean to pry! I'm sorry!" She held her hands up out of the barrel to hope Nero would calm down.

"Liar! You're one of them aren't you! Hunting Xochi relentlessly! You must be dealt with!" Xochi rushed up to Nero just as he lifted his blade and she held the hand that carried his sword.  
"Nero! Calm yourself! How do you know what she speaks is a lie?" She asked.  
"Because of how many people hunt you! What is the coincidence that this one woman is spying on you?"  
Xochi made a _'you-really-can't-guess'_ face while gesturing to her appearance.  
"Yeah... well, how do you know she's isn't lying?" He replied.  
"Because there are no Khajiit's where I come from." She smirked.  
Nero simply let out a _hmpf_.

He sheathed his sword and helped S'rah out.  
"So, S'rah right? I'm Nero." S'rah smiled. "I know, I've seen you with Xochiquetzal before when she first showed you her hideout. Cool huh?" S'rah made a show off pose.  
"Good to see you know us, fan much?" Nero grinned.  
"This Hunter is so much! I love watching you and Xochi, it's one of the most fun things I can do... but Xochiquetzal doesn't come very often so I'm usually stuck doing quests for the-" S'rah covered her own mouth.  
"For the?... Who?" Nero once more grabbed his sword handle.  
"I can't tell you, sorry... It's not the guys Aidan was with though, I promise!" She tried to defend herself.  
"How do you know about Aidan?" Xochi asked.  
"Remember, I've been watching you for some time, I'm not def, I've tried to keep my own eyes out for suspicious characters too just for your sake, poor gal, you're a straight from heaven gal. You really are, just the nicest gal I've seen around and I'd like you to stay around too you know." She explained.  
"Oh... you're almost the millionth person who's said that, I can't assume their all lying too so... Glad to meet you Miss or Mrs. Calim." Xochi bowed.  
"Just S'rah please, I'm certainly not as good of a person as you Xochiquetzal, no need for pleasantries to me for sure." S'rah giggled and rolled her eyes.  
"I don't like to assume bad things about people unlike _some _people." Xochi pushed on Nero's arm.

"Alright S'rah, I don't trust you but you can hang around until I decide if I like you or not. Don't try **_anything,_** got it?" Nero growled.  
"Got it, got it... Sorry to intrude on you like this, but I never get to do anything fun... _Ever_." S'rah sighed.  
"It's okay! No damage done... Hey! We're going to dinner tonight with Nero's sister and her husband, want to come with us? Nero's wife and son will be there, then you can meet us all!" Xochi lit up.  
"Chanda and Luka? Almost too hard to resist, but I must. I have a job to do tonight, I don't have the time tonight, maybe some other time?" S'rah smiled.  
"What kind of a job?" Nero asked just as soon as she finished.  
"A private one, my... boss you see, he's a very quiet man who pays folk to do things, like clean out caves to get alchemy ingredients, that sorta stuff, not to say this Hunter hasn't seen battle before... I have seen things, trust me, but I am not one hunter who hunts this prey. So worry not." She bowed as she regained herself.

"Fine then, Xochi we need to get ready, Chanda and Luka will be waiting for us at Aquila's." Nero said and turned to Xochi who nodded and spun around.  
"All that needs to be done is my hair... It's a mess." Xochi ran her fingers through her hair.

"I can fix that!" S'rah jumped and pulled Xochi over to the mirror and sat her down.

S'rah grabbed a brush, a comb, a perfume and a few hair pins and began brushing and carefully placing each strand of hair until finally it reached a court style appearance.  
He hair was done in such a way so as to compliment the true length of her hair... which was abnormally long.

"Xochi, we're late as it is. Leave it be and we'll go." Nero insisted as Xochi added a jeweled head pin.

He gently, but still pulling, Xochi up and down the stairs. "We can't be late, Chanda will kill me if we're late." Nero brushed Xochi off as S'rah followed close behind.

"Thank you S'rah!" Xochi was thrilled.  
"No problem, I've always wanted an excuse to dress up, but It's just not me, might as well help you though. Go now! Nero's impatient." S'rah patted her off out the door.

"Nice lady... Snarling friend though..." S'rah shrugged it off.

S'rah walked into the basement, the dark, damp, dusty basement would give anyone the chills, but she walked right on through, like nothing was wrong.

She came to a tunnel, dug out years ago and walked through it, she faced a large red door and opened it.  
Inside was many people, a variety of races as well, S'rah passed them all by and headed into the farthest room where she came face to face with both her current contractor and their Listener.

"Honored Listener... What brings you here?" She slightly bowed her head.  
"Nothing of importance Calim, simple business is all." The man, hood down now, offered S'rah a seat, which she accepted.

"I have another contract Calim, interested in it now?" Her contractor offered before sipping his drink which was unknown the contents of it but S'rah was to believe it's blood.  
"I am, I even turned down a night out with a friend, so this better be worth it!" She laughed, in return so did her contractor.  
"It is, I promise. It will, however, take all night." He gave her another chance to deny it.  
"Sounds like you know something I don't Valtieri." She grinned.  
"This is exactly your kind of thing Calim, a number of people are going to a house tonight in Skingrad, near your home I presume." He smirked.  
"Don't go following me back home again Vincent, I'll start thinking you are out to me for more then a little curiosity you old vampire." She joked.  
Valtieri simply shook his head a chuckled. "It's in the tenet's though, no killing other members."  
"Don't lie to me Vincent, I know you don't have to kill a target in order to drink from them!" S'rah laughed harder.

"Ahem." The Listener sat in place, grinning at the friendly display of connection the two members have built in such a short period of time.  
"Yes, well, you will go there and supposedly take part in searching for this chest of gold." Valtieri said.  
"Chest of gold? Hell I want that..." S'rah fake pouted. "It doesn't exist." The Listener replied first. "I realize that honored Listener." S'rah rolled her eyes.  
"However, you are really there to eliminate all of it's attender's." He explained. "As I figured so."  
"It pays well, it pays more if you do it without being caught by the treasure seekers." He grinned.  
"Ooo, challenging. I'll be back at midnight to collect my reward and my extra reward for doing it flawlessly." S'rah stood.

"See you tomorrow Valtieri. Good... month Listener?" S'rah laughed, knowing that Lucien just about never appears anymore.  
"Goodnight." The Listener said and politely bowed his head. "See you tomorrow Calim!" Valtieri called as she headed through the halls.

S'rah hopped up the stairs and after gathering her equipment from her chest in the sleeping quarters she left wearing, instead of her shrouded armor, she wore a huntsman's outfit.

As she left the Sanctuary she took a deep breath of fresh air before her journey when she noticed Nero and S'rah through a window with other folk.  
She smiled giggled as she watched the families laugh and joke.

"What is more wondrous then a family?" S'rah grinned sadly and walked on.

All the way she thought of Xochi and Nero, Chanda and Luka, their adventures may require the aid of a heroine? Maybe?  
She was sure, that through everything they'd be fine, Nero's an Imperial Guard after all, he'll get the legion out here to save Xochi if he must.

* * *


	12. Secrets

**

* * *

**

Blindness

_A collaborative effort by authors Deunan and Hawkings._

_

* * *

_

_Secrets_

_~~~~*~~~~_

Xochi wandered through the woods, as if watching for someone she snuck across the open grass and hid behind a tree, she was breathing heavily, almost tired she looked behind the tree she was hiding behind.

However, nothing was in sight. The grass swayed and the trees rustled, but nothing out of the ordinary.

What Xochi wasn't watching was a stalker in the branches of the tree she was hiding behind.  
The athletic feline crouched down and lept from the branches coming face to face with Xochi who screamed in shock.

"Got ya' again!" S'rah said sighing.  
"Oooh... One day S'rah! One day!" Xochi replied.  
"Yeah, when you don't give away yourself the minute you move!"  
"I can't help that I stick out amongst green, brown and... just about every other color..." Xochi walked toward her horse.  
S'rah followed closely. "Yeah, well try wearing my shrouded armor, it helps. Enchanted wear always helps."

"You have another pair? I thought your mysterious boss-man only had one for his one employee?" Xochi looked at S'rah as S'rah stumbled for words.  
"Well... I just _managed _to get a hold on another one... I mean, if you don't want it... I guess I can throw it out..." She hummed.  
"No, I want it. Believe me, sticking out like a sore thumb isn't the easiest thing when people are hunting you. It just leads me to believe your boss has more then one employee which would mean you were lying about this private contractor being a lost civilian just in need of protection and instead is a lucrative business man who prefers silence, and why may that be I wonder?" Xochi tapped her lips before jumping on her horse.  
"Hey! Hush now! I can't have you blundering about my secret, I do work, private work, I get paid well I don't ask questions, end of story. Don't go murmuring about now, people don't like private contractors around here. I hope you of all people can respect that!" S'rah emphasized quietly.

"Fine fine... Now, we're supposed to go meet this friend of yours right? You say he's okay right?" Xochi asked.  
"_Her _name is Kyakitash and she's my sister, so be good. She's not at all like me." S'rah laughed with a nervous sense.  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" Xochi looked at S'rah who rode along side her.

"She's tough, I'm quiet. We're opposites when it comes to our preferred work." S'rah said.  
"Tough? Tough and protective maybe? Why?" Xochi asked, curious as ever.

S'rah sighed. "You have wonderful intuition Xochi." She quickly turned to a grin.

"We were born in Morrowind, when I was young I loved playing in the woods. Well one day I was out and there was camp, fire was still lit and me so young I didn't think anything of it." S'rah trailed off.  
"So these campers found you?"  
"Yes and no, they were slavers doing what slavers do. Stealing people away from their homes, selling them as slaves never to be seen by their families again. I didn't know. How could I have? Anyways, I wandered into the camp to explore as I so love doing and they came back, a new slave unconscious on their horse, I could only stare in fear."  
"So what happened?" She asked again.  
S'rah smiled. "I thought, as a cub now, I was going to fight my way out. That those big bad men couldn't take me. So I growled and took the stance of a usually very angry Khajiit and attempted to scare them, but they laughed it off a tried to grab me, I could dodge their large clumsy hands but every time I tried to run, there was another man, blocking my freedom."  
Taking a break Xochi was anxious to hear more.  
"Anyways, my sister wasn't always this protective, or this mean, but that night she jumped between me and those men, holding a short sword, she became the sister I know today. Kyakta swung at them until they realized she's much tougher then me and would take hits rather then run. She couldn't beat them, but she could make then retreat with a few of our Father's tricks." S'rah laughed.

"Using the firewood that was lit she made a line and using hot ashes she made a path way out. I insisted that the other person on the horse be saved, and instead of fighting the men she put the hod log on the horses hind and galloped away until we disappeared into the night and those men couldn't follow us, they were a bit too busy making sure their camp didn't all burn up in flames."

"So your sister's pretty tough huh?" Xochi smiled. "Oh yeah, real tough. I prefer the quiet approach to dangerous situations while she runs up with a worn down, enchanted, dwarven axe in her hands ready to smash things." S'rah laughed.

"When do we meet her?"  
"In the Imperial City. I sent my messenger hawk to give directions, either she's at Noki's now or is on her way."  
"Well then, let's get on with it." Xochi reared her horse then took off with S'rah riding a short ways behind her.

As they rode people stared at the white woman and the feline laughing loudly.

Guards watched this display with confusion... then began laughing as well while they passed by.

In side the Imperial City, S'rah's sister stood, her imposing figure could intimidate anyone, including a Nord or even and Orc.

She wore a huntsmans outfit, complete with her own arsenal of weapons.  
"You are late." She said, arms crossed. "Yeah, sorry, got side tracked." S'rah smiled.

"This hunter is pleased to see you again sister." Kyakitash hugged S'rah, and S'rah back.  
"Likewise Kyakta." S'rah pulled back grinning her sharp fangs.  
"Who is this prey?" Kyakitash looked behind S'rah to the white woman. "Exotic." She blinked and opened her eyes wider.  
"This is Xochiquetzal, she's a Leocadian and a great friend." Xochi shook Kyakitash's hand, which was strong and made Xochi's entire arm feel heavy.

"This Hunter is pleasured to meet you prey." Kyakitash said, turning to Noki who stood behind her the entire time.  
"Xochi!" She exclaimed. "Noki!" Xochi and Noki ran up to each other and hugged as tightly as they could.

"I'm so happy to see you again. I knew you returned in good health, I was just so worried, I feel so guilty not stopping those men that day." Noki, in all her kind heart, smiled sheepishly.  
"It's not your fault, they would have killed you if you had tried to fight back, I'm just glad they didn't hurt you." Xochi smiled, hugging Noki again before breaking it up.

"Come on, dinner's this way." S'rah grinned and led them into a diner.

Everyone, but Kyakta ate heartily, laughing and joking until the left.

They all, but Kyakta, enjoyed fully their adventuring. With laughing and stories, they managed to keep themselves entertained until the very end of the day.

Kyakta was a tougher kind of person, just like S'rah said. She didn't laugh, she didn't smile, she paid little to no attention that Xochi was a different race that doesn't exist in Tamriel.  
It's as if she wasn't there at all.

Xochi noticed strangely that Kyakta ignored the conversations, including the ones about Kyakta herself.  
It was strange and completely confusing to Xochi.

S'rah told her that Kyakta was tough, but not quiet like this, it almost scared Xochi.

Xochi kept spacing in and out of conversations, ones directed at her and ones that weren't, which began to confuse both S'rah and Noki, but decided that what was ailing Xochi was best not to bring out in public.

As they laughed and played and said goodbye to Noki, Xochi was contemplating if she was going to ask Kyakta herself.  
It was obvious that there was something that S'rah wasn't telling Xochi that caused Kyakta to act like this.

Something bothered her, as if Kyakta expected at any moment someone would jump out and attack them, trying to slay her sister according to the way Kyakta watched S'rah.

"Kyakitash?" Xochi asked, riding in a high trot next to Kyakta's Clydestale, which dwarfed Xochi's and S'rah's horse.  
"Hm?" She replied, not turning her attention from the road.  
"Does something ail you?" Xochi asked, S'rah about choked on air.  
"Ail this hunter?" Kyakta returned the question. "Why would a prey ask that?" Kyakta shot her a quick glance, which scared Xochi.  
"Well, to be honest. You act out of the normal. You seem to be very distant and from what it sounds like you have been away from your own sister for a long time. Anyone would rejoice, yet you seem as if you have to protect her from something." Xochi explained.  
"Your friend sister, has great intuition." Kyakta let out a _hmpf_.

"I noticed..." S'rah rubbed her neck.

"Something does ail you then?" Xochi asked. "Hmm... yes, something ails this Hunter, it is secret and it is the only reason this Hunter see this Hunter's sister and prey today. This Hunter may need help with this task, it is a heavy burden to carry and all this Hunter can ask of you is that she may have a place to rest once she tires out." Kyakta answered.  
"Oh Kyakta, you know you have a place at my home any time." S'rah smiled.  
"This is known this to be, sister. However, this Hunter must warn her sister and her prey, it is a very dangerous thing, that which this Hunter places herself into." S'rah shook her head with a sighed. "No matter how dangerous Kyakta, you have a place at my home. Even after your... sentence." S'rah said.

"Sentence?" Xochi asked. "Yes, this Hunter was sentenced to prison and it is yet another reason why she is here with sister and prey now, explaning this." She answered.  
"Ah..." Xochi raised her brows, Kyakta sounded dangerous...

"What happened?" She asked, knowing her curiosity is more then likely best kept quiet.  
Kyakta growled. "This prey asks too much of this Hunter, why?" She asked S'rah.  
"She is merely curious Kyakta! She's not one of _them_." S'rah calmed her sister.

"Them?" S'rah flinched as Xochi's curiosity got the best of her. "Please. I will explain later, alright Xochi? It's very personal." S'rah held Xochi's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry if my questions made you uncomfortable Kyakitash." Xochi blushed.  
"Worry not prey, this Hunter is only paranoid, superstitious as her sister says." Kyakitash nodded to Xochi's direction.

Xochi couldn't shake it, why was Kyakitash in prison? Did she commit a crime or was she at the wrong place at the wrong time? If she did commit a crime, how big? Stealing? Murder? Trespassing?

She closed her eyes and shook her head. S'rah said she'd explain later, it's best just to put it out of her mind.

* * *


	13. Secrets Part II

* * *

**Blindness**

_A collaborative effort by Deunan and Hawkings_.

_

* * *

_

_Secrets part II._

~~~~*~~~~

S'rah sat silently in front of both Noki and Xochi, her sister had left hours ago to embark on this quest she spoke so darkly about.  
Kyakta left right after they returned to Noki's home, where they slept for the night and now S'rah knew she had to explain to them what was bothering both herself and Kyakitash.

They had reached the end of the day, after enjoying their day, they all knew S'rah was to unload what troubled her and her sister so.

Xochi was very curious, her race had a natural curiosity that they were able to hide well, but meant they were very good at being discrete about getting information, Xochi was no exception.

Noki was only interested because it caught Xochi's attention and that becomes harder and harder to do the more things Xochi reads and learns.

With a sigh, S'rah began.  
"Xochi, you won't know this man, but everyone else in all Tamriel will and some of the neighboring lands will. Noki included of course." She said first, to set it off.

"S'rah was arrested time after time, she stole for me, fought for me, and above all protected me after we arrived in Cyrodill, but only three years ago, her arrests became for frequent and much longer. She was arrested late last year, she was... _released _only a few days ago." S'rah bared her fangs.  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Xochi pointed out.  
"Oh no, no, no, no! I just mean, she wasn't _really _released..." S'rah rubbed the back of her neck, running her clawed hand through her short hair.  
"She broke out you mean?" Noki asked.  
"No! It was a chance encounter as she said, but to _him, _she said he thought it was meant to be. Babbling on about this chosen one, that it's her, that he's seen her face in his dreams, then he said this is the would die. Said her path was a different one then his and that it was no coincidence that they meet." S'rah babbled on herself.  
Noki shook her hands to get S'rah to stop babbling. "Who S'rah? Who?" Noki calmed her.

"You're not going to like this, or believe it. Neither did I believe it until she showed me it. I don't have it with me of course, but that's what Kyakta's out doing now..." S'rah sighed.  
"That man is Emperor Uriel Septim." The second S'rah spoke the name Noki's eyes widened and she closed all the doors and windows.

"That's absurd." Noki said, sitting down.  
"It is, but my sister is carrying the real Amulet of the Kings. I know it is, I tried it on, I tried it on other people, just to prove it to her that it was fake. It kept unlatching itself and falling off. It's the real thing Noki, the Emperor himself gave it to her, right before he died. I must admit, the aura it gives off is incredible." S'rah explained.  
Noki had a concerned expression. "Isn't that a bit... suspicious S'rah?" Noki asked.  
"Kyakta didn't kill if that's what you're implying Noki." S'rah replied.  
Noki sighed, taking a moment to try and compromise with herself. "Maybe, I don't know. It's suspicious, that's all." Noki finished.

"It is, I admit to that. But there were three Blades with the Emperor and two died, the third gave her a key to escape, she still has the key... keys." S'rah explained. "She may have killed the Blades and stole the keys!" Noki argued.  
"Kyakta's a good fighter and a good person. No matter how vicious she seems at times, she's a good person, she'd never do it. She couldn't bring herself to do it." S'rah tried to sway her.  
"You may be right S'rah, maybe I don't know Kyakitash well enough to judge, so I won't. She may not open up to me, but I will not judge her." Noki rubbed her face. "Please though, keep me in the loop. I do like to know what's going to happen to our home." Noki smiled faintly.  
"Of course Noki, and you too Xochi." S'rah patted Noki's shoulder.

"So... Kyakta has the Amulet of the Kings, correct? What is she to do with it?" Xochi asked.  
"She has to take it to someone very important, there's a priory outside Chorrol. There's a man there who will receive the Amulet. After that, I don't know. That may all be Kyakta's task." S'rah shrugged.

"In any case, there is something more important." S'rah sighed heavily.  
"What could be more important then this?" Noki asked, reading S'rah's expression.  
"Two things. One, the Emperor said to find the heir, that means there's another son or daughter we know nothing of, in which case Tamriel ways can be preserved, but the other is even more important. He said shortly before he died, that Kyakta needed to _close shut the jaws of Oblivion. _We don't know exactly what that means, but whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." S'rah finished.  
"Jaws of Oblivion? Is Cyrodill or Tamriel to fall?" Noki shook her head with a scared expression.  
"Oblivion is a realm, the very realm of the Deadric God of Destruction. As you already know, is Mehrunes Dagon. Whatever this _Oblivion _really is, either it be for Tamriel to fall to war or to fall into the clutches of Mehrunes, we don't know, that's what she's trying to find out though."  
"Oblivion?! The realm of destruction!? People go there and never come back! Tortured for thousands of years and then their corpses are hung on display! What does Oblivion have to do with the Emperor?!" Noki shot up from her seat.  
S'rah held Noki's arms tightly. "We don't know! We don't even know if that is what he meant, one way or another, we will find out and we will fix this." S'rah sat Noki back down, patted her back then poured her tea.

"I apologize. I am quite devoted to Tamriel, I may not have been born wealthy, but I do live here and I do live happily." Noki calmed down.  
"No need to apologize Noki, I freaked out way more when Kyakta told me then you did! Honestly I'm surprised you're not freaking out now... Heh, makes me look bad." S'rah ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"Fine then. She's taking the Amulet to a priest?" Noki drank her tea.  
"I guess. The Emperor said to deliver it to a man named Jauffre, apparently he'll know what to do." Kyakta sat back down, leaning over and putting her hands on her face.

Xochi sat quietly, cleaning up the conversation so it actually makes sense to her.

S'rah was telling them that the Amulet of Kings is to be taken to a Priory outside Chorrol, where this priest; Jauffre, will receive it and tell Kyakta what else she must do to restore the Cyrodill throne.

Noki freaked out, S'rah calmed her, then S'rah became tired and was relaxing in her chair.  
Neither asked this very important question, they may be thinking of it, but they didn't mention it.

"What will Jauffre tell Kyakitash?" Xochi chimed in.

S'rah lifted her head, the tips of her fingers were pulling down on her face, making a long, sad, tired look.

"I hope he'll say that she's got more to do." S'rah said, shocking Noki.  
Noki laughed nervously. "Hope? _Hope_?! Why would you _hope _something like that?! This is dangerous!" Noki argued once more.  
"I know that. I know. I just... know... that if there's any one in all the world that would be saving us, out of everybody I trust Kyakta to do it the most. I know her to start things and finish them, completely."

Noki grinned faintly with an approving nod.  
"I understand S'rah. I don't know her, like I said I won't judge her now. I'll be sure to help in anyway I can though." Noki turned from an unsure grin to a full friendly, comforting smile.  
"Thanks Noki and Xochi, for listening without freaking out." S'rah laughed, "Yeah, it's so strange to hear this." Noki laughed with S'rah.

S'rah sighed a heavy breath of relief, a faint smile showed how truly tired of the situation she really was, but also how proud she really felt. Her sister had become a part of something so large that no one could have ever imagined or even dreamed of being part of, it's so important it changes the way they will live. The way Noki will, Xochi, Nero, Chanda, Luka, Cyrodill, Morrowind, Tamriel, and even herself.

Finally, sweet relaxation came in and they all could rest without any twirling thoughts of Jauffre or Kyakitash, they finally just relaxed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kyakta, with a deep growl, sliced down the last Deadra and entered the last room, the Count's chambers.

With a sigh, Kyakta came across the half crushed body of the Count. She closed her eyes and kneeled next to him, taking his ring and searching the room.  
After all, he is a Count, he will have some nice, expencive items for Kyakta to pick up.

Once done, Kyakta jogged back out of the room, down the halls, leaping over the dead, crushed bodies of the Deadric enemies that came into her path.

She opened the large doors to come into the throne room, once on the other side of the throne, Kyakta spotted the group she came with.

"Captain!" She cried, jumping down the destroyed stairs.  
"Kyakitash!... The Count, he's not with you. He's dead then?" The Captain asked sadly.  
Out of breath, Kyakta bend over leaning on her knees. "Afraid so... Captain... However... got you his ring... The Deadra didn't get him... if that... means anything to... you." She panted.  
"It does Kyakitash, it really does." He sighed and took off his Kvatch uniform cuirass. "Here, take this. It seems I won't be needing it any longer." He folded it and gave it to the recovering Kyakitash, who took it standing as straight as possible.

He touched her shoulder which instantly made Kyakta realize the true extent of her injuries.  
"OOooooowwrrr!" She roared, jumping back from the Captain's touch. He flinched himself. "Quick men, get her help!" The Captain ordered, the guards who were about to act on the order were stopped by Kyakta's clawed hand.  
"No! No this hunter is fine. Just a bruise."

"You're bleeding!" One guard argued.  
"This hunter is _fine._" She repeated, growling, the guards backed a step away.  
"Fine then, you are fine. Can we at least give you shelter?" The Captain asked, holding his hand out.  
Kyakta shook her head. "This way I learn to avoid the pain next time." She straightened her back out and stood upright, rotating her right shoulder.  
"Good as new." She grinned.

"Very well, bring Kyakitash her horse." The Captain ordered and one guard ran off outside.  
"Appreciated Captain. Good luck." She bowed. "And to you. We owe you so much more then we could ever repay. Thank you, if you ever need anything, the people of Kvatch will be more then happy to accompany you in whatever way you desire." He bowed back.  
Kyakta nodded and left the castle, to the heir who awaited outside the city now.

"Leaving now." She stated as her horse trotted up to him.  
"But what about the-" "Leaving. Now." She demanded, Martin Septim stood and gulped.

Hesitantly he accepted her hand and was helped onto the horse behind Kyakitash and they galloped off, away from Kvatch.

* * *


End file.
